Amor de Papel
by Izanami Muneakira
Summary: Ni el amor que sentias puede ser descrito mas que solo como un papel.


"Tu amor es como el papel fácil de encontrar fácil de escribir y mantener allí, fácil de olvidar y de destruir tu amor es tan fácil como encontrar un pedazo de papel y escribir en él."

Autor: Hajime Isayama.  
Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto  
Nuevo título: Amor de Papel

Prologo

El sueño que comencé

Al principio del amor todo lo que creí conocer no era más que solo una ilusión llamada vida cotidiana ya fuera desde arriba o desde abajo. De un lado o del otro lado mi vida solo pasaba como mar que golpea las costas y que rara veces se sale o no llegan hasta ellas.

Mirando el cielo pude imaginar el mundo en el que desee caminar ¡Pero ya no está! Mi mundo ya se destruyó será por mi o será por él. Por cuál de los dos. ¿Yo la causa de mi sufrir? O ¿El la causa de mi sufrir? Ahora que lo pienso.

Yo me mate pensando en el amor que dios me mando más él se mató pensando en que no era yo a quien el deseaba amar. ¡¿Entonces porque sufro algo que nunca comenzó?!

Sufrimos por lo que vivimos, sentimos, aprendemos, recordamos y amamos más yo sufro por alguien que está lejos de mí me hizo creer que vivíamos, sentíamos, aprendíamos, recordábamos y amamos. Todo era mentira su amor por mí y mi amor por el todo era mentira.

Mi dilema mientras caminaba por las calles de mi vieja ciudad mientras cargaba un cuadernos de bocetos viejo y mal cuidado una ropa fuera de moda y un peinado deplorable que no me asentaba como mujer, unas gafa que me hacía parecer rara y sobre todo unos lápiz pequeños hasta el tamaño de mi pulgar.

Al seguir mi camino el destino se me dicta más creo yo que ese no está escrito en piedra como otros. "El caminar no decide tu destino, el pensar decide solo tu camino y no tu destino" es algo que para mí ser era importante.

Qué demonios hice precisamente en esa tienda vieja y rara, ubicada debajo del punto en una esquina oscura donde nadie la podía observar y todos pasaban de largo. Como si no existiera más yo llevaba días y días viéndola y en esos días ni un alma por error entraba en ella.

"Tan hermoso es desaparecer pero más hermoso es no existir sino te mira nadie aunque estés allí"

Entrar a esa tienda seria por necesidad o por curiosidad que era más fuerte, aquello que creemos o aquello que sentimos. Aun no lo sé y aun no sé qué decir. Caminando entre calles y basura llegando a ese lugar abriendo la puerta y una Campania en la puerta el aviso de mi llegada dio.

"Lo viejo no es malo solo por ser viejo, sino porque no demuestra lo que vale a menos que lo revises tu"

Entre a ese lugar más mi pies no temblaba mi cuerpo no sudaba era como si para mi esa tienda fuera familiar tanto que ya sabía cómo me debía de sentir. Paso quedaba estante con libros que observaba era tanta la variedad que había algunos que quizás tenía el doble de mi edad o yo ni siquiera sabía que existían. "¿Lugar más raro y solo este?" palabras que pensé por cómo está la Librería o tienda vieja en la que me había metido.

Las voces hacía eco pero la vos que escuche más que eco lo que hacía sonar era miedo. La voz era femenina pero desgastadas por el tiempo su única pregunta fue.

¿No importa como entraste aquí lo que importa es que deseas llevarte de aquí?

No deseo mas solo aquello que se me permita a mí, solo deseo un minuto de felicidad que sea real.

El escuchar de mis palabras la anciana mujer comenzó a mover su bastón de lado a lado y dijo.

Miles de pensamientos… circunstancias que invaden tu tiempo, conversaciones que ya no te apetece mantener… palabras que se cortan y no terminan, voces que no salen de tu garganta, y se atragantan… música en tus oídos y soledad en tu camino… la tristeza ha invadido tu cuerpo, las lágrimas salen cuando menos te lo esperas, y sufres de incontinencia lagrimal.

Palabras que suenan hermosas pero que para mí son solo palabras decía al término que mis cosas colocaba sobre el estante de la anciana. Más cuando termine ella con vos de mando respondió.

Hay que saber dejar marchar las cosas… los pensamientos, el tiempo, el amor, la vida… los sentimientos, las lágrimas, los recuerdos, las ganas, y la tristeza, las risas… y todas las demás cosas temporales en la vida… hay que saber abandonar, y hay que saber cuándo luchar… incluso cuando dejarse ir a la deriva hasta encontrar un nuevo camino…

Las palabras de esta anciana están matándome pero a la vez me están salvando pero que dirá ante lo que creo yo. Ya no siento… creo que nunca sentí y siempre me engañé… que no soy lo que creí ser y que simplemente soy una ogra sin sentimientos y sin capacidad de mantenimiento de amigos… lástima, yo no aprendí ese servicio…

"Nací perfecto no lo sé pero nací humano eso si lo sé"

Al decir eso la anciana se tomó la libertad de ver mi libro de bocetos y dijo.

Pues no se sabe cómo definir palabras para esto pero está fatal como tu corazón segura que eres humana. Respuesta ser educada verdad pues dije. Lo siento es lo único que se hacer después de todo dios fallo en el proceso de crearme.

La anciana tomo su bastón se dirigió a una caja de la cual unas cosas saco. Dios no se equivoca al crear las cosas quizás pero de todos modos lo importante es vivir y seguir adelante. Ten este cuaderno de bocetos.

Tome lo que ella me dio era un cuaderno muy viejo el cual de logo tenia a dos palomas entre cruzadas una de color negro y otra de color blanco en sus patas cada una sostenía una rama de alguna planta y en arco unas palabras que decían. "Solo aquel que es capaz de no saber su valor, puede saber lo que vale este libro de amor."

¿Y esto es? La pregunta del millón la pregunta del momento como sea es la pregunta actual.

La anciana risa demostró y una caja con cinco lápices saco. Observaba bien cada uno en él decía diferente palabras no era un código para identificar sino más bien un significado para cada uno.

Dolor: aquel lápiz que te hará dibujar ese dolor te le dará forma y trasmitirá ese dolor al dibujo.

Amor: deseas amar y quieres a alguien según tus sentimientos e ideas este lápiz te dejara conocerlo como deseas tú que sea.

Emoción: el que tengas que amar y desees que esa persona tenga esas emociones igual que tu este lápiz te dejara crearlas en dibujo.

Engaño: deseas conocer el engaño según tus sentimientos este lápiz te dejara crearlo.

Perdón: deseas conocer el perdón sea de tu forma o de la que creas que debe ser este lápiz lo creara.

El no entender es la mejor expresión que puedo entregar. Me pregunte en mi mente a que se refería esta anciana pero al final no pude darme respuesta más pregunte que significaba todo esto y ella sonriendo solo dijo.

El destino no uníos mas tu decidiste entrar aquí, ahora así te toca decidir si aceptar este regalo o salir huyendo dudando como siempre. Creyendo que el mundo te odia que todo esté en tu contra que al final no eres digna de vivir. Coloco frente a mí los lápices y el cuaderno dudaba no lo niego pero al final lo tome.

Al dármelo y decirme. Vuelves a amar mas no dejes que el destino y tus pensamientos dejen de creer que eres digna de amar. No entendía sus palabras más si entendí lo siguiente.

¡Ahora lárgate de mi tienda, mocosa! Sus palabras exactas fueron esas más me intento golpear con el bastón Salí huyendo mientras mi risa era obvia y solo al salir le dije. "¡Espero volverla a ver anciana!"

La risa de la anciana fue lo último que escuche al salir y alejarme unos tres metros de allí tome aire y voltee para ver la tienda por primera y ahora última vez. Pues al voltear y observar la tienda había desaparecido de donde estaba.

"Llegará un día… en que las palabras aquí escritas sirvan para cambiar vidas… llegará un día donde mi muerte se recuerde en el paso de los tiempos… no quiero permanecer olvidado en un baúl de los recuerdos… mientras tanto, sigo subiendo escalones, y mi cerebro se cierra en unos pensamientos, lucho por conseguir unos objetivos… lucho por un motivo… y cuando las fuerzas me abandonan… caigo y me quedo escondido, entre mis cascos, cuatro paredes que me quiebran la vida… y miles de pensamientos que me vuelven loco…"

Me fui de ese lugar mientras en mi casa sobre mi mesa colocaba el cuaderno y lápiz que ella me había dado. Ahora bien que era lo que deseaba tenía cinco opciones las cuales podía crear según la historia de ella. Pero el hecho era será real lo que dijo o será una mentira. Eso es lo que pienso y pensé hasta el momento donde los cinco lápices fueron tomados y uno por uno colocado sobre el papel.

Entre el espejo y tú, hay un yo… entre la paciencia y la desesperación, un cielo azul… con muchas estrellas que no se ven a trasluz, con muchos sueños que después en la noche brillan con tesón… con miles de sentimientos recorriendo tu cuerpo… y cierro los ojos… y creo volar… bajo el tic insistente de mi ojo, ante el nerviosismo que no puedo controlar… ante el bombeo de mi corazón que me va a matar… podría pasar… pero… no me gusta no poder controlar mi vida… y tarde o temprano tendrás que delegar… tarde o temprano tu mente te dejará y se irá… la locura, comenzará a tomar razón en tu cerebro y será su elección la que lidere tu camino… y poco a poco… dejarás de tener sentido… serás fruto irreal de la desesperación… y no te podrás controlar… se convertirán en instintos… en tu muerte ante el inminente daño que ves venir… pero… sólo la idea te hace temblar…

Un piano con miles de teclas por tocar… una cabeza a punto de estallar… una mente que se sale de mi cuerpo y me mira desde lejos… sumergido en un ambiente que no me es natural… mi actitud no es normal… ojala el silencio reinara mi tic tac… ojalá me pudiera controlar pero al final.

Sobre mi cuaderno con cinco lápices el dibujo se había terminado una belleza extrema no se dudaba más el nombre me faltaba pero como lo llamaría esa era mi duda como se llamara.

Pero no sería poeta si no me encerrara cada noche a arrancar mi alma y convertirlo en prosa, bajo unas velas y una rosa, la cena es mi corazón crudo en forma digital… la memoria no falla, el dolor no calma, y la voz se me apaga, al igual que la ilusión por la vida, por eso tal vez viva, porque intento buscar aquellas pequeñas pocas cosas que consiguen mantenerme con vida… y hacen que la llama se resista por mucho viento que sople en mi vida…

Decidida mi mente su nombre será…

Rivaille

Fin del prólogo, el que nace de los deseos.


End file.
